


Arcadia Region

by Hoennpunkrocker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon Journey, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoennpunkrocker/pseuds/Hoennpunkrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arcadia Region is a small, barely known region of the Pokemon world. The continent is in between Hoenn and Sinnoh, has no native Pokemon of its own, and just barely qualifies to have its own Pokemon League.<br/>Known for its extensive Pokemon Contests and its varying environments, Arcadia is a popular vacation spot, and a popular location for trainers to come for battle practice and Pokemon catching.<br/>The professor of Arcadia is Professor Willow, a wonderful and bold young woman who specializes in Pokemon typings and environments. She spends her time in the wild, studying and observing how the Pokemon operate without human involvement. Based in the tiny town of Newcone, Willow often gives out Pokemon to young trainers, in hopes of helping them find a magnificent journey.<br/>In Newcone, there is a large population of teenagers, who are all itching to receive their first Pokemon. And today, a whole eighteen kids will receive their first Pokemon, and take their first steps into the wide world that awaits them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Arcadia!

The Arcadia Region is a small, barely known region of the Pokemon world. The continent is in between Hoenn and Sinnoh, has no native Pokemon of its own, and just barely qualifies to have its own Pokemon League.  
Known for its extensive Pokemon Contests and its varying environments, Arcadia is a popular vacation spot, and a popular location for trainers to come for battle practice and Pokemon catching.  


The professor of Arcadia is Professor Willow, a wonderful and bold young woman who specializes in Pokemon typings and environments. She spends her time in the wild, studying and observing how the Pokemon operate without human involvement. Based in the tiny town of Newcone, Willow often gives out Pokemon to young trainers, in hopes of helping them find a magnificent journey.  


In Newcone, there is a large population of teenagers, who are all itching to receive their first Pokemon. And today, a whole eighteen kids will receive their first Pokemon, and take their first steps into the wide world that awaits them.


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 18 chosen kids get their first Pokemon, and start their journeys!

I’m sitting out front of Willow’s lab when I hear somebody call her name. Unfortunately, it isn’t someone I particularly wants to see. I stand up, groan, and turn to see my neighbors Luka, Ezra, Odhran and Cayden biking towards me. I’ve known the four boys for years, and have differing views on all of them.

Luka, a dim but honestly trying boy, has won my appreciation. He annoys me a lot, but I feel bad enough for him that there’s no hatred for him in my heart. Odhran has the annoying quality of being a suck-up and overly eager to catch an adults favor, but he’s smart and has more sense the rest of his friends. Cayden is the only one I actually like, as his blunt attitude and sarcastic demeanor is something I relate to. 

Ezra is an aggressive and competitive young boy who could benefit from taking a sedative every once and awhile. He and I have known nothing but arguments and fighting, and our interactions almost always end up with fists being clenched and punches threatening to be thrown. 

“Hey Adelaide,” Ezra draws, a cocky and sure grin splitting his face. 

“Hi Ezra,” I reply wearily and warily, knowing there was probably some insult up the boy’s sleeve. “You guys ready to get a Pokemon?” I ask.

“Hell yeah,” Luka replies, putting out a fist to me. I bump my fist against his, confusion spread across my features. It’s a habit Luka seems to have when it comes to me, and it still puts me off, despite having been going on for years now. 

“Which one are you gonna pick?” Odhran questions me, curiosity in his voice, mixed with a calculating tone. He is obviously thinking about type advantages. 

“I want a Water type,” Cayden declares, flipping his long, dark hair out of his face. I would’ve guessed as much. Cayden was an avid surfer and a fisher. A Water Pokemon would practically be his soulmate. 

“You know we’re mixing with some of the Pinegate kids, right?” I ask. Pinegate was the town next to Newcone. It’s surrounded by thick woods, and the two towns tend to have a bit of a rivalry. I don’t know any kids from Pinegate, but I’m sure the boys in front of me do. 

“Yeah, we know,” Ezra replies, his tone dry. I huff, ignoring his sass.

“When is everyone getting here?” I ask instead, not in the mood to start a fight with Ezra. 

“Some people are here now,” Luka tells me, gesturing over my shoulder. I turn my head to glance back at the road to my back. I see four kids coming over the hill, each with backpacks and a bike, just like the five of us. 

“Well,” I deadpan, “that makes half of us.” The four coming over the hill are all girls, and all girls I didn’t recognize. Must be Pinegate kids. They pulled up next to the bike rack and locked their bikes up. Standing in a row, they look the boys and I over. There is no familiarity in anyone’s eyes, so I infer that they must not know each other. 

“Do you guys know what time this was supposed to start?” One girl, who has brown hair and eyes to match, questions. Odhran nods as he answers.

“10:30,” he tells the girl. She looks at the plastic red watch around her wrist. 

“It’s 10:20 right now,” she points out. “Where is everybody?” 

“They might have taken the other route,” another girl, this one with glasses and frizzy blonde hair, explains. “We took a shortcut, but not everyone knows about it. It’s like our secret.”

“Speaking of the other route,” the brown haired girl interjects, “there’s a bunch of kids coming right now.” 

Sure enough, I see, there seems to be the rest of the kids coming from the left, whereas the four girls had come from the right. There are nine kids on bikes, emerging from the shade of the Deverede Forest, the woods that connect Pinegate and Newcone. They too pull over and lock up their bikes. One boy runs over to Ezra and the two engage in a friendly fist-fight. A few of them are kids that I recognize, including my friends Layla, Molly and Paisley. I move over to the three and greet them. 

“Yo, you guys pumped up?”I ask, pushing Molly slightly. Molly gives me a perplexed look, while Layla rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Layla replies in an even tone, not sounding very excited. Paisley, on the other hand, is bouncing on her feet in anticipation. 

“I think I want a Grass type,” she states nervously. “How is the Professor deciding who gets first pick?” 

“I dunno, maybe we draw straws?” I suggest 

“I hope not, I always lose those things!!” Molly exclaims in dismay. 

“Kids! You’re all here?” Professor Willow popped her head out of the lab window. Pointing at everyone in turn, she took a head count. “Yep! That’s all eighteen! Come in, come in, the doors open!” A kid at the front holds open the door for everyone, and we all shuffle in. Layla, Molly, Paisley and I stay in a group together, and the other kids all hover away into their own friend groups as well. Professor Willow stands in front of all of us, and claps her hand together as she lets out a happy squeal. “Oh, I’m so excited! Aren’t all of you excited?” Everyone mumbles in agreement. 

“Alright, so, I have a list of all your names here, and we’re gonna go in alphabetical order to pick your Pokemon. Then, I’ll explain my mission to you, and I’ll send you out with my assistant so he can show you how to capture a Pokemon!” She waves her hand over to a desk in the far end of the lab, where a young man sits. He waves at us shyly before bowing his head down and scribbling in a notebook. 

“First off!” Willow announces, a dramatic flair in her voice. “We have….” she pauses for dramatic effect, “Adelaide!” My mouth drops in shock, and panic spreads in my mind. I literally have no idea what Pokemon I want. I step forward to show her that I’m Adelaide. 

“That’s me,” I tell her, and she rushes forward, grabs my arm and pulls me to the table behind her, were eighteen Pokeballs rest, small labels in front of them. 

“Go ahead,” Willow urges me. “Take your pick.” I glance at all the labels in front of me. I recognize each of the names, but to choose one? How can I possibly choose? After a few moments of thinking, I finally settle on the Pokemon that I will choose as my partner. With a trembling hand, I grasp the Pokeball and hold it up to Willow. She looks past me to see which one I’ve chosen. 

“I see,” she murmurs. “So Squirtle is your choice?” She questions, to make sure I don’t want to change my mind. I nod confidently. 

“I choose Squirtle.” And with that, she pats me on the shoulder and gives me a gentle push back to the crowd. 

“And next,” Willow goes on, reading from the paper in her hand, “we have….Althea!” The brown haired girl from earlier steps forward, and wastes no time choosing her Pokemon. Unlike me, she has obviously already thought about this. Willow glances at the label and nods approvingly. “Chimchar,” she announces. “A very fine Pokemon, a very fine choice!” 

“And now it’s Cassius’ turn!” Cassius is the short boy who had gone over to Ezra earlier. With a swagger and a cocky grin, he marches over to the table and, after a few moments of looking over every Pokeball, even picking some up before putting them down again, he settles and makes his real choice. “What Pokemon do you have there?” Professor Willow asks him. 

“Ah, just a simple old Snivy,” he informs her with a smile. Willow chuckles and smiles, looking like she’s remembering some inside joke. 

“Seems like a perfect choice,” she comments, before calling up Cayden to pick his Pokemon. Unsurprisingly, he chooses a Water type. Specifically, he picks Oshawott. Next is Ezra, who chooses Totodile. Already I know the two will get along. Both are small, scrappy young creatures, with a fierce bite. They’ll complement each other perfectly. Professor Willow then calls up a boy named Hadrian, who has auburn hair and bright eyes. With careful but calm consideration, he chooses Treecko and steps back into his place in line with no fuss. After him is a my friend, a girl named Irie, who picks Tepig with a wide smile. She runs her hand over the Pokeball, with awe in her eyes. Then comes Layla, who looks torn between two Pokeballs. She spend quite a while up at the table, until Ezra finally tells her to hurry up. She blindly grabs one of the Pokeballs and rushes back to the rest of us. Willow has to tell her that she picked up Turtwig. She shrugs her shoulders and seems content.

“It’s a good Pokemon,” she says, and refuses Willows offer to rechoose. After Layla is a tall boy named Levi, who looks nervous to be making such an important decision in front of so many people. He picks Cyndaquil, and has a shy smile on his face as he admires the Pokeball in his hand. After Levi is Luka, who eagerly picks up the Pokeball containing Mudkip. Molly follows Luka, and she, who has told us how she has spent many nights deciding which Pokemon she will pick, chooses Piplup and goes back to her place in line without any hesitation. After Molly is Odhran, who chooses Froakie. He too is a surfer and a fisher, so it makes sense he would pick a Water type. Paisley goes next, and, with a gentle smile and a slight blush, chooses Fennekin. After her goes one of the girls from earlier, a girl with bright red hair named Raphaela. She picks Chespin. 

After her only remain four kids, two girls and two boys. The two girls, the frizzy blonde from earlier, Skye, and another blonde with short hair, Sage, pick Chikorita and Bulbasaur respectively. The boys, a big black haired boy named Winston and a boy from Newcone, a smug boy named Zephyr, choose Charmander and Torchic respectively. Finally, everyone has chosen, and Willow faces all of us to explain the mission she talked about earlier. 

“You see, there are so many extraordinary Pokemon in this world of ours, in this very region! One person alone could never document them all. That’s why I’m sending so many of you. I need you children to go across Arcadia and capture at least one of as many Pokemon as you can, in the hopes that we can create a complete Pokedex. How many of you have plans on challenging the Pokemon League of Arcadia?” She questions, and everyone’s hand goes up, including my own. She sees everyone’s hand in the air and smiles, flashing her bright white teeth. “Excellent!” She declares, clapping her hands a few times. “Then come here, and everyone grab one Pokedex!” Everyone shuffles forward and takes a small red tablet. 

“These,” she explains, “are used to document information about the variety of Pokemon you will meet along your journey! Now, my Pokegear number, along with the numbers of each other, have been programmed into the Pokedex, so that you may insert them into your Pokegear and communicate with me and each other! Now!” She claps her hands again, and storms past us and swings open the door with a mighty push. “Go out into the world of Pokemon! And begin your journeys!” As we all exit the building and gather in the yard, I realize that Professor Willow is the most dramatic person I have ever met.

***

“Before you can all go off your separate ways, Willow has requested I show you how to capture Pokemon, and provide you with some bare necessities for your journey.” I turn to see the assistant from earlier making his way through the crowd of kids. “I’m Morgan, and I’ll show you how to catch a Pokemon. Follow me,” he commands, following the path into the Deverede Forest, waving at us to follow him. We look around at each other, though I avoid actual eye contact as much as I can, and as a group we make the silent decision to go along with what Morgan tells us.

After trekking in the woods for a few minutes, Morgan comes to an abrupt stop, and the rest of us follow in suite. “Stop, stop,” he whispered urgently. “Look past me, but don’t make quick movements or loud noise,” he instructs, and moves out of our way. In the clearing in front of him, there is a small Rattata, frantically gnawing on a bright red berry. Morgan has a wide grin on his face as he grabs a Pokeball from his belt. “Now, sit back and watch how it’s done,” he sighs, and he throws out his Pokeball with confidence and pride. “Go, Ariados!” He calls, and surely enough, after the glow of the Pokeball fades away, a strong and intimidating Ariados stands in front of the now terrified Rattata. 

“Ariados, use Sucker Punch!” Morgan orders with a punch to emphasize. Ariados speeds forward, all eight legs moving at once, and lifts one of its legs, which is now glowing a bright yellow. With a powerful cry, Ariados brings the leg down onto Rattata’s back, causing the small Pokemon to screech in pain. However, the purple creature’s face turns angry, and its red eyes seem to glow dangerously, and it darts out from under Ariados. With a magnificent turn and jump, Rattata lands on Ariados’ back and delivers a fast bite to one of Ariados’ leg. 

“That was Bite,” Morgan informs us, before shifting his focus back to the battle. As he calls out moves, I glance around at the rest of the group. Layla looks more or less bored, Molly is on her Pokegear, occasionally lifting her head to catch up on the battle, and Paisley is enraptured, furiously scribbling something in her sketchbook. The battle has my attention at least, and I can see Ezra, Luka, Sage, and Odhran fully engaged as well. Finally, the battle comes to a close as Ariados whips out a fierce Psychic attack, leaving Rattata twitching and barely awake. “And now comes the important part,” Morgan tells us as he grabs a shiny Pokeball out of his bag. 

“Once you’ve weakened your target enough, you can throw a Pokeball at the Pokemon and, hopefully, you’ll have captured your very own Pokemon.” With that, Morgan throws his Pokeball at the Rattata. A red beam emerges from the center of the Pokeball and wraps around Rattata, who disappears into the Pokeball. The red and white sphere shakes back and forth once, twice, three times, before it finally settles and a low hum can be heard from it. 

“So now it’s yours?” Ezra asks before Morgan can say anything. The brown haired assistant nods. 

“Exactly! And now, I have something to give all of you.” Morgan reaches for the bag on his back and dumps out eighteen purple baggies onto the ground. “These baggies contain twelve potions and six Pokeballs each. The potions will heal your Pokemon a bit, and will keep you on your feet until you can get to a town where there is a Pokemon Center. Now, pass these around,” he instructs us, handing the baggies to the kids in the front of the crowd, who begins passing them out to everyone else. My friends and I, being at the edge of the group, are some of the last to get them. Raphaela hands mine to me, but dropped it as she did. Thankfully, I caught it before it could hit the ground. 

“Sorry,” she laughs, cheeks going a bright pink. 

“Nah, it’s alright,” I assured her, opening the bag to see the contents. Inside were twelve small purple spray bottles, and six small red and white Pokeballs. “Guess I can finally catch some of my own Pokemon,” I joke. 

Raphaela nodded. “True. You gonna challenge the League?” She questions. 

“Yep. I wanna beat this League, and then maybe go to other regions to challenge those ones as well.” 

“I think I’m content with one region,” she tells me. I shrugged in response, trying to pull of an air of indifference. 

“I guess I’m just a bit of a try-hard,” I concede with an oh-well-what-can-I-do-about-it tone. 

“Ok,so there’s your tutorial,” Morgan began, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. “Now, it’s time for you guys to start your own travels. My last piece of advice, however, is to go in groups. It’s much safer than traveling alone.” He waits to see if anyone had anything to say, but since nobody spoke up, he moves past us and back into Newcone. There is a moment of silence between all us kids before Ezra broke the tranquility. 

“Cassius, you wanna come with me?” He yells across the group, since Cassius had gotten separated from him.

“Yeah, why not? I’ve got nobody better to go with,” Cassius explains, making his way over to Ezra. “You wanna head out to Harvess town right away or go through the woods?” 

“I’m going to Harvess Town to take down the gym leader!” Ezra triumphs, jumping up with enthusiasm. The short boy’s energy always shocks me. I don’t understand how so much aggression can fit into such a small body. 

“Yo, you guys wanna all go together?” I ask, turning to face Paisley, Molly and Layla. They nod, and Layla rolls her eyes.

“Of course, who else would we all go with?” She drawls sarcastically. Molly rolls her eyes at Layla’s unneeded sass but I accept it, having gotten used to it by now. 

“Well it’s not like you guys wanna challenge the League,” I pointed out. It was true. None of them wanted to fight the gym leaders like I did. “Also, I kinda wanna meet some of the Pinegate kids,” I admit remorsefully, seeing as most of them have already made groups and plans to head out to different areas. 

“So are we going through the woods or going straight to Harvess town?” Paisley inquires, looking at each of us for an answer. 

“Harvess town is past these woods anyway, so we have to go through them,” I point out, and I’m pretty sure annoyance tinges my words. I can usually be patient with Paisley, but sometimes, I don’t know why, I’m not in the mood. 

“Seriously Paisley,” Molly teases in a harsh, admonishing tone. Paisley huffs in irritation. 

“I know that,” she says, “but are we going to stay in the woods or just go through them?” 

“I think we should just go through them,” Molly puts in. “Why waste time in them?” 

“I could train and catch Pokemon so I’m prepared for the gym,” I remind her, which had been my plan.

Layla nods slowly. “Adelaide has a point.”

“Yeah, but the woods are so boring,” Molly moans dramatically, stomping her feet a bit. I chuckled and playfully pushed her. 

“Shut up, they are not,” I argue. “Think of how many Pokemon there are in there! We’ll be badasses by the time we get to Harvess Town!” 

“But what if everyone stays in the woods?” Molly discourages. “We’ll have to deal with all of them!”

“And we’ll be able to battle them!” I exclaim, ignoring the fact that none of them really want to be fighting trainers anyway.Honestly, that was what I looked forward to most on this journey. The idea of Pokemon battles had excited me ever since I was little, and the desire to participate in them had never truly left my heart. 

*** 

Molly, it turns out, had been right after all. We end up sharing the woods with a few other kids as well, though not as many as she had anticipated. Thankfully, nobody from Newcone had decided to stay in the woods for long, and we get to meet some new Pinegate kids. I was the one who had been voted, or rather forced, to go and make contact with the strangers. 

“Are you guys on your way to Harvess Town too?” I ask, leaning against the thick trunk of a tree, my arms crossed in front of my chest. Admittedly, I’m trying to come off as cool and aloof. I had no idea how well it was working. 

The boy Hadrian is the one to answer. “Yeah, we want to challenge the leader there.”

“Yeah, same,” I tell him. His group consists of himself and Levi. The only other group in the woods is Raphaela, Skye, Sage, Althea and the boy Winston. They had gone deeper into the trees though, and I’m not really in the mood to wander into an unknown forest now that it was nighttime. “I want to beat the League as soon as I can.”

Levi laughs. “So you’re gonna rush through all the gyms?” He questions. His laugh is a mixture of endearing and annoying, just like his smile. For me, a lover of all sorts of challenges, it leans towards endearing. “I have an older brother, and he beat the League in three months. He’s in Sinnoh now, challenging the Elite Four there.” 

“You gonna live up to his legacy?” I tease, slightly put off by his bragging. “I don’t plan on rushing through anything, by the way.”

“I’m gonna beat the League here, and then all the other ones. And, I wanna complete the Pokedex. That’s not something my brother could manage to do.” Levi’s dark eyes flash with determination, and he gripps his Pokeball tight in his hand. 

“I just wanna beat the League here first,” Hadrian says. “I’ll wait and see where I go from there.” 

“I have an idea,” I begin tentatively. “How about...the three of us travel together? With my three other friends, of course!” I add, not wanting to sound like I was ditching my group. But the idea did tempt me a bit. I love Layla, Paisley and Molly, but the fact the none of them share my goals could slow me down, or detract from my training. Maybe if I talk to them about it, they wouldn’t mind so much. I have their Pokegear numbers, so I can always talk to them. “If they want to come with us. None of them want to challenge the gyms.” 

“Maybe you should ditch them,” Levi jokes, but I think I can detect a bit of seriousness in his tone. 

“Maybe I should. How about I talk to them, and tomorrow I’ll come back with an answer. Then we’ll either set out together, the three of us, or the six of us.” 

Hadrian and Levi looked to each other. Hadrian shrugged, indifferently, and Levi nodded. “Alright,” Hadrian replied. 

“Look forward to the decision,” Levi called as I left, and I waved over my shoulder. 

“Yeah, me too!”

*** 

It’s when we’re eating dinner, some simple soup that our mothers had packed for us, when I bring up my idea. “Guys, I really wanna challenge the gyms, but I know you all wanna go on more of a traveling, carefree journey. I don’t wanna hold you back, and I don’t wanna be held back either. So, unless you really object to it, I think I wanna go with Levi and Hadrian.” I finish, staring at my dirty and worn sneakers. They’re the same sneakers I’ve had for three years now, since I was twelve. I remember jumping around in the woods in them, climbing trees and wading through deep ponds and jumping in muddy puddles, pretending to be a Pokemon trainer, chasing down some legendary Pokemon to capture. 

Molly looks thoughtful, and I think she’s the one who will be the most logical about my decision. Layla, true to her style, looks indifferent, though I know her mind must be raging with thoughts. Again, I think she’ll take the idea well. The only one who I think might be really upset is Paisley. Her and I have been best friends for years, closer than sisters. She looks betrayed, her warm brown eyes wide and watery, her smile now a sad frown. 

“Who are you gonna go with?” Molly questioned finally. 

“Uh, Hadrian and Levi. That pale tall kid with the brownish hair, the red nose, and that really tall guy with the black hair and the freckles,” I describe, realizing that they might not have any idea who either one of the boys is. 

“Eh, they both seemed alright. If you want, you should go with them,” Layla tells me, shrugging as if she doesn’t care either way. Still, I’m grateful for her support. 

“Ugh, really?” Molly groans. “You have such horrible taste in guys,” she adds, jokingly. I smile, thankful for her attempt at lightening the mood. Paisley still looks upset.

“Paisley?” I prompt. “Are you okay with it?” I know in the back of my mind that, even if she wasn’t, I’d still leave and go with the boys. They share a common interest, and they have more of a chance of helping me to my goals then these three do. 

She seems out of sorts, and takes a moment to process my question and provide an answer. “Yeah, yeah,” she rushes, nodding her head. “It’s totally fine.” She quiets after that, and I get the feeling that it’s not totally fine. But she’s lied for a reason, and has given me the right away.

“Alright,” I mutter. “Then tomorrow morning I’m goin’ with them. I’ll pack up my stuff tonight.”

“Call us when you get to Harvess town,” Molly requests. “We’ll do the same.”

“Awesome. And call me when you’re going to do a Contest,” I tell her. Molly was the one who hoped to become a Master Coordinator, whereas Layla wanted to become a Pokemon Professor, and Paisley wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder. “Or any other big achievements you guys accomplish,” I tag on. “I wanna congratulate you guys when you finally manage to do something right,” I scoff. 

“Yeah, you do the same, if you ever manage to beat anybody, let alone a gym leader,” Layla shoots back, with a wit and sharp tongue to match my own. 

“I think I’ll be able to manage,” I reply with an edge. Again, any challenge irks me up, even if I know it’s a joke. The rest of the dinner goes by swimmingly, with fun jokes and stories told and laughs let loose with no concern. Still, when I look over to Paisley, sometimes I notice that she seems to be in her own little world, unfocused and away from the rest of us. I don’t ask her about it, I don’t try to talk it out, but the thought bugs me the entire night. Hopefully I’ll be able to train tomorrow, and take my mind of the nagging worries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Adelaide is the main character, if you couldn't tell, and Levi and Hadrian will become the other protagonists. Paisley, Molly and Layla will show up, along with the other kids, but won't play as big roles as the main three


	3. Artemis

Chapter 3

I’ve always been an early riser, and today is no exception. The guilt gnawing at my stomach doesn’t help either. I’m awake before any of my friends, and my heart races as I wait for them to rise and shine so I can get this goodbye over with. My bags are all packed, not that they were really unpacked to begin with, my mind is set and my spirit is raring to go. And yet I have to sit and wait for these three to wake up, which probably won’t be for another hour or so unless I wake them up myself.

Finally, at 11:35, Layla shifts in her sleeping bag, groans loudly, and reluctantly pulls herself out of a sleepy haze. She wakes up Molly while I get Paisley awake, and as Paisley makes breakfast for us, I discuss my plans with the three. 

“So you promise to call us when you win badges?” Molly asks, sipping the still-too-hot soup with a grimace. 

“So long as you call me when you win ribbons,” I counter, setting down my bowl so that it can cool. I lower my tone and cast my eyes down, hoping I look as sincere as I feel. “I really am thankful you guys understand this,” I tell them. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t think of it right away,” Layla admits, going through her Pokegear. I hold my own Pokegear in my hand, thankful that I have all their numbers. Unlike in the olden times, this isn’t a true goodbye. I’ll be able to talk to them all the time, whenever I want. But despite that, I know that this will cause a rift between us, as if we were really saying goodbye for good. I only hope that it doesn’t cause a rivalry between us, or an antagonistic tension. The last thing I need is to lose my best friends. 

“I did a while ago, but I didn’t know anybody. I actually considered finding my brothers and going with them, but then I remembered how much they piss me off.” Though I sound like I’m joking, I do mean it. I love my brothers, but traveling with them for an indeterminate amount of time? How about no? Both of my brothers, Fitzgerald and Branton, are good trainers, and have defeated the Elite Four in Arcadia. Now, Branton is in Depond City, studying battle tactics and Pokemon League History, while Fitzgerald is in Kanto, studying to be a Pokemon doctor. 

“So you’re gonna go off with two boys you barely know?” Molly points out the flaw of my plan. I shrug, having already realized that point myself. 

“I know it might not be a smart idea, but it’s the one that feels right.” 

Layla snorts, spitting up some of her breakfast. “That was so cheesy!” She laughs loudly, nearly screaming.

“Oh, shut up! I’m not gonna miss you at all!” I pretend to be upset, but I think there’s a twinkle in my eyes and a smile on my face that’s giving the facade away. 

“You’re gonna be crying when we’re gone,” Molly retorts playfully.

“As if,” I respond, rolling my eyes, sticking up my nose, and putting my hands on my hips. 

***

When we finish breakfast, and I have all my belongings gathered, Molly, Layla and Paisley stand in front of me. “I really will miss you guys,” I tell them. “I can’t believe we’re actually splittin’ up.”

“We should make an official plan to meet in Harvess Town,” Molly determines, pulling out her Pokegear, which had a planner in it. “When will you get there, do you think?”

I shrug helplessly. “No idea, at all.”

Molly rolls her eyes. “Well, when you do get there, like we said, tell us. If we’re there, we can all go out and get coffee or something.”

A smile slowly melts across my face. “That would be nice. Well then, bye!” I throw myself at Molly and wrap her into a tight hug. She gasps but accepts the hug. After I let her go, I hold out my hand for a high-five to Layla, who doesn’t particularly like hugs. “See you later, nerd,” I scoff at her. 

“Can’t wait to see you kick someone’s ass,” she replies, which works as a perfect farewell for her. And now it’s time for Paisley. The emotional girl has tears in her eyes, and I can’t help but release a small chuckle. 

“See you, Paise,” I utter, giving her a gentler hug, that lasts a bit longer. Her and I have been inseparable for five years now, and this goodbye is harder than when I left my mother. This goodbye wasn’t even expected. 

“Bye Ad,” she whispers. “I’ll call you soon,” she says, a promise in her voice. 

“Totally.” With a deep exhale and a click of my tongue, I turn and start walking to Hadrian’s and Levi’s campsite. “See you guys!” I yell with a final wave, before I break out into an excited run. I’ve always been known for jumping from emotion to emotion, and this is no different. I’m sad, yes, but excitement courses through me. Today, right now, feels like more of a start to my journey than yesterday ever did. 

***

These woods are alien to me, but the green leaves that form a canopy above my head, and the endless miles of brown trunks that lay in my sight feel familiar somehow. I literally stumble into the boys camp, tripping over a water canteen left on the edge of the site. As I gather myself again, I hear a slightly derisive, slightly concerned laughing from behind me. I spin around to see Levi, with a wide grin, chuckling at my misfortune. 

“Thanks,” I hiss, only a bit angry, more annoyed at myself. I don’t wanna start this journey by looking like a clumsy idiot. “Where’s Hadrian?”

“Getting dressed,” Levi answers. “You ready to go training?” I nod. “Of course!” I lie. I haven’t even met my Squirtle yet, let alone know any of his moves. Considering his low level, I think his only moves will be Scratch and maybe Tackle, but nothing of real noteworthiness. 

“You sound so sure,” he mocks in a whistley voice, ending with a cocky wink. I purse my lips and put up my fists. 

“Fight me,” I kid, moving my feet back and forth as if I were about to lunge at him. In reality, the boy towers over me. Even if I might have more muscle than him, he might just be able to hold my head back so I can’t touch him. 

“As if,” he huffs with a nonchalant attitude. “We should have a Pokemon battle,” he moves on, a smirk making its way onto his face, giving me a sneaky side-eye. 

I can’t back down now. “You’re on,” I cooly reply, unhooking my single Pokeball from my belt. “Let’s move a bit away from the site though,” I suggest, stepping backwards into the woods. 

“You just don’t Hadrian to see you lose,” he insults, and to be fair, I walked into that one. 

“I just don’t think it’s very kind to embarrass a guy in front of his friend on the first day I’m joining your duo,” I counter, confident in my comeback. It has the desired effect, as I see a disgruntled emotion flash on Levi’s face for a moment. 

“Alright, let’s start!” I jump across a few scattered branches and face Levi. It feels like an official battle, despite the messy terrain, the background chatter of nearby wild Pokemon, and the weeds scratching at my bare ankles. “Squirtle, go!” I shout, hurling my Pokeball up into the air. A red laser shoots from the center circle as the ball flies back to my hand. Within seconds, a small and adorable blue Squirtle stands in front of me, shaking it’s head. The Pokemon perks up and looks back to me. We make eye contact, and I smile reassuringly. It seems to understand my sentiments, as it nods it head and lets out a happy little growl. 

Squirtle yelps readily, bracing for a battle. Even in these few seconds, I can see a personality in this Pokemon, and it’s one that I appreciate. 

“Your Squirtle looks good,” Levi concedes with a considerant nod. “But I think my Cyndaquil is up to the same par!” He throw his Pokeball almost like it’s aimed at me. A small little black and yellow Pokemon is released from the Pokeball, with small squinty eyes and little peg feet. It seems like an unaware opponent, but I’ve heard of Cyndaquil’s evolutions, and Typhlosion, it’s final form, it a beast. This tiny creature will one day become a mighty foe, and I can’t wait to meet it in battle.

“Squirtle, use Tackle!” I command with an unneeded arm wave. Squirtle darts forward and slams into Cyndaquil, who topples over with a squeal. 

“Cyndaquil, use Tackle!” Levi shouts, and at first I think he’s using some copy-cat strategy. Then I realize that it’s probably the only move such a low level Cyndaquil might know. Cyndaquil finds it feet again and charges into Squirtle, who topples over and onto its back. Squirtle flails a bit, crying out. 

“Squirtle! Get up and use Tackle again! You’re okay!” I assure it, and it seems to understand my words. Squirtle stops crying, takes a few breathes and flips over onto its feet. Squirtle gets up, and throws itself into Cyndaquil, who is moved back a bit farther by the blow than I would’ve expected. “Tackle, again!” I order, not letting Levi get a word in edgewise. 

“Cyndaquil, Tackle!” Levi shouts, his eyes frantic. Cyndaquil shakes its shoulders and runs towards Squirtle, who has begun heading towards Cyndaquil itself.

“Squirtle, dodge!” I shout, hoping the Pokemon hears my command before it gets hit. Luckily, Squirtle jumps to the side just before Cyndaquil tackles it. Making a quick U-turn, Squirtle wastes no time in running at Cyndaquil, who’s back is now to Squirtle. With a force that I didn’t expect, Squirtle rams into Cyndaquil, who loses his footing and slides into the ground, pulling up some dirt with it. The poor Pokemon looks hurt, and I refuse to give Squirtle another command. Levi can tell that Cyndaquil isn’t in the shape to battle anymore, and calls the small creature back.

“Cyndaquil, good job! Now, return!” Levi is trying to hide it, but I can see his disappointment. 

“Squirtle, you too,” I say, calling Squirtle back. Now that the Pokemon are gone, I hurry over to Levi. “Hey, good battle,” I congratulate, trying not to sound patronizing. 

“Yeah. Kinda disappointing that I lost,” he replies, shrugging his shoulders as if to shrug of my worry. 

“Well, I mean, i would’ve been disappointed if I lost too. Every battle ends in disappointment,” I conclude, upsetting myself. Levi chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Aren’t you just an optimistic person?” he jokes in a dry tone, staring down at me. 

“You know what I mean!” I shout indignantly. “We all have to win and lose at points, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” he states solemnly, his voice low, really showing off his disappointment. “I’ll win eventually,” he confirms with a prideful, determined attitude. His eyes are set on the path ahead of him, his smirk is confident and smug, and he looks ready to break into a sprint, setting off into the world with a boundless energy and ambition. “Just you wait. I’ll beat you.” 

Nothing satisfies me more than cheering someone up. Nothing gets me more competitive than a challenge. “You wish. I’ll win again, and again and again.”

“And I’ll win too!”

“Not as much as I’ll win!”

He laughs heartily and mockingly. “Okay, sure!” I decide to leave it at that and we walk on in silence. It isn’t long before we get back to the campsite, where Hadrian is standing with his Pokeball in his hand, hands on his hips, waiting for us. 

“Thanks for leaving without telling me,” he greets us sarcastically. I put my hands up in a fake surrender. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just kicking Levi’s ass,” I report, glancing quickly at Levi, hoping he doesn’t look angry or upset. Instead, he seems up to the challenge again, and I don’t think I’d be out of place to think he was about to request another battle. However, he settles within seconds and replaces his competitive glare with a prideful eye roll and shrug. 

“It was beginners luck, nothing more,” he says calmly. Again, I’m willing to let the topic die down there.

“So what’s the plan for today?” I question, hoping the two boys had a prior agenda. Hadrian and Levi shrug. Hadrian has an awkward smile on his face. 

“We figured you had big plans, since you seemed so hyper to get on your whole journey,” he explains, slightly backing away from me, a defensive pose to his figure. I scoff at his obvious nervousness towards me. 

“I guess I just wanna catch some Pokemon. I wanna have six Pokemon before I challenge the next gym,” I tell them. “The more Pokemon I have, the more of a chance there is of me actually defeating the leader.” 

Hardian nods, picks up his backpack and swings it over his shoulder. “Should we get going then?” He prompts, walking away from Levi and I and going into the woods, the opposite way the two of us had gone this morning. 

I start running to catch up to the brunette boy. “Well wait up!” I call as I halt to a stop by his side, regaining a gentle walking pace. I see Levi coming up from behind me and he too falls into place by my other side. “What type of Pokemon are in this forest anyway?” I ask, turning to look at each of them. Levi’s face has disbelief written all over it, while Hadrian seems to think I’m joking. “Seriously,” I confirm, and Hadrian immediately goes a bit more serious. 

“Well, uh,” Hadrian begins, “there’s mainly Rattata, Caterpie, Pidgey, Taillow, Spearow, Spinarak, Zigzagoon, Pidove, Budew, Bidoof, and Fletchling, but there’s a bunch that are seen every once in awhile.”

“How have you gone this long without knowing what’s in these woods?” Levi asks incredulously. 

“I dunno,” I mutter defensively, now embarrassed. “I figured it was those, I just wanted to make sure.”

*** 

We find a small stream in the woods, a stretch of water that murmurs and babbles relentlessly, driving away the eery silence that had fallen over us. By the side of the stream we see a bright orange backpack, a rolled up tent, a bike and a bunch of other camping supplies. I swear I’ve seen that bag before, somewhere. 

“Hey, Adelaide!” And I’ve definitely heard that voice before. I look around for the source of the greeting, and finally meet eyes with Odhran. The blonde boy waves at me happily, a wide smile across his face. “What’re you doing?” 

“We’re here to catch some Pokemon,” I tell him with a fist pump into the air. “And you? Where’s your group?”

He shakes his head, his green-blue eyes closed momentarily. He looks almost somber. “I decided to go it alone.”

My eyes go wide and round in shock, and my draw drops. “No way! Why?”

“I thought it would be better.”

“And?” I question, feeling a contradiction in his words. 

“I was wrong.”

I turn to Hadrian and Levi, have a few quick thoughts, and decide to go out on a whim. “How about you come with us?” I suggest, suddenly adding on to my two companions. “If you guys don’t mind.”

Levi shook his head and then nodded it. “I’m good with him coming,” Levi puts in. “So long as he has his own supplies.” Odhran nods right away. 

“I came out prepared,” he assures us. Hadrian nods too, an easygoing look about him. 

“I’m okay with it. Do you want to?” He asks Odhran, which, I realize with a cringing smile, I forgot to do. 

Odhran thinks it over, nodding his head side to side and looking all around as if trying to look into his own mind. I can tell that his mulling it over is an act, and he’s already decided. “I’ll come,” he answers. “What Pokemon do you guys have?”

“Still only our starters,” I tell him. He groans and rolls his eyes like an overdramatic child. 

“Yeah, but what starters?” He restates. I make a sarcastic sound of understanding. 

“Well that’s a different question,” I comment before answering. “I have Squirtle.”

“I have a Cyndaquil,” Levi tells him. 

“I picked Treecko,” Hadrian responds. “You?”

“Froakie,” Odhran says, a touch of fondness lacing his words. “I’m already pumped up to challenge the Elite Four,” he informs us with alacrity. 

I scoff at his eagerness. “Did you forget about the eight gyms, or…..?”

“I didn’t forget about them,” he retorts. “I’m just excited to beat them, and to beat the Elite Four, and to beat the Champion.” 

“It’s a long way to go yet,” I remind him with a cheeky smile. “You think you’re up to the challenge?”

“I know I am,” he states confidently. Even if he wasn’t so sure, he would never let me know.

“I think I’ll manage it before you do,” I tease, well aware that this is my style of flirting. Some girls go for shy, or for flattering. My approach has always been to act like a challenger. As of yet, it’s gotten me nowhere. Hopefully that’ll change soon. 

“Sure you will,” Odhran plays along, though there’s discomfort in his voice. The idea that I might beat him annoys him, and he can’t hide it. 

“Maybe we should all get past the first gym before we start thinking about the Elite Four?” Levi interjects, eyeing Odhran and I carefully, like we’re two wild Snorlax's feuding over food, and he’s the untrained idiot about to get in the middle.

“Good idea,” Hadrian agrees. “Now, how about we get training?” He suggests with a fake hearty smile and a camp counselors forced enthusiasm. We laugh at his awkward facial expressions and go along with his idea. 

“I’m ready to have more than one Pokemon, you feel me?” I say, turning to face Hadrian. After a moment of confusion, he understands and smiles as he nods. 

“Uh, yeah, me too. Though I haven’t even fought with Treecko yet,” he adds with a guilty smile. “Can’t wait to see what he’s made of.”

***

As we move through the woods, we catch glimpses of so many Pokemon that I’ve lost count of all of them. All I know is that I’ve caught a Mareep, Hadrian now has a Lillipup, Levi captured a Taillow, and Odhran caught a Meditite that didn’t go down easily. 

Now, after using Potions to heal our weakened Pokemon, we’re planning on going back to camp to rest for the night, as the sunset paints the sky in hues of orange and purple, waves of colors swimming across the endless canvas. However, as we’re heading back towards the end of the forest, where Harvess Town starts, we hear the crackling of branches and hushed, urgent whispering. I stiffen and make a sudden stop. I throw my hand up and turn to face the three boys. Odhran, who ran into me when I paused in my steps, has annoyance crossing his features. 

“What’s the matter, Adelaide?” He asks harshly, though his features soften when he sees the panic in my face. “Adelaide?” He repeats, serious this time. 

“There’s someone else in the woods,” I stammer, looking around wildly. I know I must look paranoid, but fear is tingling under my skin. I can just tell that something’s wrong. 

“There were a lot of people in the woods,” Levi points out. “Like, eighteen of us.”

“No!” I hiss under my breath, getting frustrated. “This is something different!” 

“Should we hide?” Hadrian questions, and Levi sighs with a resigned shrug. 

I nod, and point to a large Pecha Berry tree. “Behind that.” I creep behind the tree, hidden by the thick branches that hold the ripe pink berries. The other three follow me, and we crouch down, waiting to see who emerges from the woods. 

A short, chubby woman with short, around the years black hair bursts out of the bushes with a tall and lanky pale white man on her heels. “Cian, we need to hurry back to base! There’s nothing else of importance in these woods!” The woman shouts to her partner, fuming as she spoke. The man, Cian, rubbs his neck nervously as she snapped at him. 

“Artemis, listen. I think that Suicune was in these woods! The streams here were notorious for being muddy, but look at them now! And, there were recent reports of strange howling at night and some people have even claimed to see a strange Pokemon, along with trailing ribbons! Just like Suicune!” Cian is passionate, his snow-white skin blushing a furious pink as he goes on. Artemis rolls her eyes and groans. 

“People make those claims all the time! Unless we have real proof, we can’t do anything! Besides, what would we do Suicune was here? Battle it? We have four low level Pokemon between the two of us,” Artemis calmly points out to the enraptured man, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. She seems to have become placated as Cian grew more energetic. 

“I guess you’re right,” Cian concedes, his hand going to the two Pokeballs on his belt. “We should get out of here.” He looks to the now violet sky, and a cold wind rushes around the area. As Cian and Artemis begin to move away from our hiding spot, I start to get up. Without paying attention to where I place my feet, I step on a branch full of dead leaves that crackle and crunch under my shoe. The feeling of oh-shit makes my blood run cold and my heart stop. Levi gives me a glare that could kill, Odhran seems about ready to tackle me and Hadrian is just shaking his head. I mouth an apology in vain. 

“Who’s there?” Artemis calls, her hand flying to her belt and her stance going into battle mode. “Come out here and fight!” 

“Artemis, jeez!” Cian moans. “Calm down.” Despite his words, he too is readying his Pokemon and his feet go shoulder width apart as he looks around suspiciously. 

“Come out!” Artemis repeats, ignoring Cian’s berating of her volume. I turn to the boys and shrug. 

“Might as well,” I utter as I step aside the trees and show myself to the two trainers. “We’re the ones here,” I tell them, revealing the other three with me. I hear Levi groan. 

“You couldn’t let us continue hiding?” He argues as he bushes the bushes roughly out of his way. His Pokeball is already in his hand and he looks more than ready to battle. 

Hadrian and Odhran step out after him, Odhran still eyeing me dirtily. Artemis growls at the sight of us, the thick muscles of her arm flexing. She looks like she could knock me out with one punch. Hopefully, it won’t come to that. 

“Who are you?” Cian asks, gaze going wildly between the four of us.

“We’re just some beginning trainers on our way to Harvess Town,” Hadrian tells him, his hands up, Pokeballs still attached to his belt. “We don’t want any trouble.” Cian looks relieved, but Artemis is having none of it.

“Well, you’re gonna get some! You must’ve overheard our plans, and we can’t let you get away!” She threatens, throwing her Pokeballs into the sky. “Go, Lanturn, Omastar!” Cian groans as he releases his Pokemon. “Do we have to do this? Go, Sunflora! You too, Xatu!” Four rival Pokemon stand in front of us. I’ve seen all of them in textbooks before, but never in real life. Lanturn is absolutely mesmerizing with its shining light, Omastar truly looks like it traveled from the ancient past, Sunflora wouldn’t be out of place in the vase on my mother’s dinner table, and Xatu would fit right in at a seance, or as an attraction at a festival. 

I look to Levi. “Looks like we gotta fight.” I grab a Pokeball from my belt. “Go, Mareep!” I shout, choosing my Electric type Pokemon. 

“Go, Treecko!” Hadrian calls next, as Odhran silently releases his Froakie. Levi, chooses Cyndaquil, and our four small Pokemon stand in front of the bigger enemy Pokemon, fierce faces pulled as they stare down their opponents. Fear and amusement run through me as I look at the sight. 

“Alright,” Levi starts. Pointing to the yellow and green Sunflora, he calls out a command to Cyndaquil. “Cyndaquil, use Ember!” The small black Pokemon runs forward a bit, rears back on its hind legs and releases a small ball of fire from its mouth. The fire hits Sunflora directly, and the Pokemon stumbles back from the blow. 

“Lanturn, Bubble!” Artemis shouts frantically. The blue Pokemon shoots a jet of bubbles from its mouth, which hit Cyndaquil dead on. Cyndaquil squeals and falls to its side. Fire, I remember, is weak to Water. That must’ve really hurt Cyndaquil. 

“Mareep, Thunder Shock!” I make my presence in the battle, pointing at Lanturn. Mareep bounds over to the Pokemon and skips into the air, with a small cry. Its fur ruffles up and thousands of little electric bolts emerge from the Pokemons wool, hitting Lanturn. 

“Sunflora, use Razor Leaf on Froakie!” Cian orders. The Sunflora, having recovered its bearings from Cyndaquil’s Ember, nods affirmingly. The Pokemon raises its leaf arms and swings them towards Froakie. Small, knife-like leaves appear in the air and begin on a path towards Froakie. 

“Froakie, dodge and use Pound on Xatu!” Odhran yells. The small blue Pokemon jumps out of the way of the Razor Leaf, and comes down onto Xatu with a clenched fist. 

“Treecko, use Absorb on Omastar!” Hadrian comes in, having said nothing for the first parts of the battle. At the same time, Artemis orders Lanturn to use Spark on Froakie, who gets hit.Treecko, running up from behind Omastar, uses Absorb on the larger Pokemon, which groans from the attack and draining on energy. 

“Mareep, Thunder Shock again!” I repeat to my Pokemon. “On Lanturn!” I add, so that there’s no confusion. 

“Cyndaquil, Ember on Sunflora!” Cyndaquil hurries to Sunflora and delivers the Ember in record time once Levi tells it to. The Sunflora tries to dodge but fails, and Cyndaquil hits it directly and up close, delivering more power into the attack. “Again! Keep using Ember until Sunflora is unable to battle!” Levi orders Cyndaquil once more, and Cyndaquil uses Ember on Sunflora again from point blank. Cyndaquil keeps going and going until eventually, Sunflora stops getting up. With swirly eyes adorning its face, Sunflora is knocked out, and officially unable to battle. Levi calls Cyndaquil to a halt, and the small Pokemon runs back to its trainers side. 

While that’s going on, I notice Artemis call back Omastar, who was knocked out by Treecko. Now there’s only Xatu and Lanturn left, and both Pokemon seem to be on their last legs.

“Alright Froakie!” Odhran exclaims, fists bunched and up near his face, as if he were about to throw a punch. “Use Bubble on Xatu!”

“Mareep, one last Thunder Shock at Lanturn!”

“Treecko, Pound on Lanturn!”

“Cyndaquil, use Ember on Xatu!”

In an explosion of Pokemon attacks, a flurry of bubbles, thunder bolts and fire flow past us and hit the enemy Pokemon as Treecko runs forward to slam its tail into Lanturn’s head. Smoke and dust rise into the air, blocking my vision and itching my throat. As I cover my eyes and cough, the cloud disperses and I see the battlefield. Lanturn and Xatu, both unable to battle, disappear as red zaps of light into their Pokeballs, and our four small Pokemon remain, exhausted but still standing. I call Mareep back, and the three boys follow in line, calling back their Pokemon.

Artemis looks furious, her teeth grinding and her eyes blazing. Cian looks more nervous about Artemis than about us. “Don’t think you’ve won!” Artemis snaps as she glares at us. “If you ever get in our way again, I’ll crush you without any mercy! And I’ll have my full team with me!”

“Wait!” I interject as her and Cian prepare to retreat into the trees. Levi gives me an incredulous stare as Odhran returns to shaking his head. “Who are you guys?” I question cautiously. 

Artemis humphs and smirks. “Team Rejuvina. The people who are gonna take this world into a new era,” she states cryptically, before tapping Cian on the shoulder. “And now, we must go. Come on, Cian!” She turns on her heel and runs into the woods, Cian following her after one final glance at us. 

After a few moments of the two being gone, Hadrian huffs and sighs. “Who do you think they were?”

Levi shrugs and holds his hands behind his head in a stretch. “I dunno. Team Rejuvina? I’ve never heard of them.”

“You think they’re like those ‘Teams’ in other regions?” Odhran suggests. “Like Team Rocket, or Team Plasma, and all those other ones?”

“Maybe we should report them to the police,” I murmur nervously. I wish I hadn’t challenged them if they do turn out to be some dangerous criminal organization. The last thing I need is to get in trouble with the law. 

“Maybe we should get to camp and then focus on training and getting to Harvess town,” Odhran counters, pointing up at the silver moon hanging in the sky above us, amongst the glittering stars. 

“Yeah,” I laugh. “I’m up for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the story summary, in case you didn't read it full thru


End file.
